1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a diameter of nozzles was reduced with higher density of ink jet record. However, when cartridges storing colorant containing ink are mounted on a printer having these nozzles and the printer is not used for a long time, a color material of the ink may sink and cohere in an ink tank. When the color material of the ink sinks or coheres, a problem occurs in that a colorant concentration of the ink to be ejected from the nozzles decreases. Moreover, a problem may also occur in that ink ejection is unstable due to clogging of the sinking and cohering ink.
In order to solve these problems, an ink jet printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-322297 (FIGS. 5, 6, and 7, etc.) is provided with a mixing unit inside an ink tank which stores ink. By allowing the mixing unit to mix the ink stored in the ink tank, the colorant material of the ink is prevented from sinking and cohering.
However, in the ink jet printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-322297, a unit shaking the ink tank is provided outside the ink jet printing apparatus in order to mix the ink stored in the ink tank. Accordingly, a problem may occur in that a mechanism for mixing the ink has to be additionally provided and a space for disposing the mechanism is necessary.